Sunimek (BZPRPG)
Sunimek is a Terpsichorian, the last of his kin . Appearence Made up of hundreds of small (Inch or less long) blades that are more like a massive colony of insects, all moving as one to create the body and mass mind that is a Terpsichorian. Able to fly courtesy of a membranous silk that each blade can produce that interweaves with other strands of other blades and form the super lightweight membrane. The blades themselves are in constant motion throughout the body, giving the Terpsichorian a strange, kaleidoscopic effect- constantly changing shape yet not changing shape. The only blades that don't move are the extra long blades at the points of the wings, hands/feet, and crown of the head, and the blades around the eyes and mouth, which are little more than pitch black holes within the silvery-white blades. The blades are razor sharp, so it is best to avoid high-fiving him. To keep from slicing up chairs, he never sits, and to keep from digging his way through floors he walks on the tips of his foot-claws. Because of the nature of the blades, Terpsichorians can change to virtually any shape so long as they have enough mass. When separated, the blades instantly seek out the bulk of the mass and rejoin. But because the blades are organic, temperatures that reach freezing point slow them severely, and can even stop them cryogenically at colder temperatures. The blades are also somewhat metallic, making them magnetic. Powers Not so much a power as a byproduct of his body. Most forms of energy (eg; electricity, heat) are either reflected away by the blades, dispersed within the body, or conducted by the body so that he can fire it back in a beam only slightly weaker than the power of the energy that had hit him. Biography Born and raised in a 'nest' with his brethren, Sunimek was the dominant child, having absorbed his siblings into his body which resulted him reaching his peak mass of adulthood. Leaving the below-ground nest he looked about the surface world seeing only desolation and destruction. No others of his kind in sight. He needed to find a mate to continue the breeding cycle, so he took off into the air, scouting the area. Then a wider area. Then the island. Seeing none of his kind he left the wasteland and began his search of the places beyond the seas, searching the world for his own kind. Personality: Sunimek is highly confident in himself, under the belief that he cannot be defeated nor killed. His constant successes over his brethren have imbued him with an ego the size of the island he had just left, and the possibility of being the final Terpsichorian has enhanced his ego rather than sinking him into nervousness, believing himself to be able to survive even the greatest cataclysms. Over his travels he has met various beings caught up in some large-scale conflict which was destroying islands and slaughtering many, causing death and destruction abroad. While not able to comprehend the culprits of this war, he was getting the understanding that 'Weavers' were general aggressors of magnificent power, and a 'LASSR' and 'Cabal' were also fighting. But he also was able to pick up the common language of the lands, and was able to mimic it by grating his blades together, creating a scratching, squeaking voice that sounded much like a sword on a grindstone when talking and nails on a chalkboard when yelling. Category:Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)